


In Memory

by CheshireChett



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireChett/pseuds/CheshireChett
Summary: The kingdom of Corona hold a memorial for a fallen hero.





	In Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by and based off of a friend’s dream.

Rapunzel stood out on her balcony, leaning against the marble railing on her elbows with her hands clasped. She gazed solemnly out at the city and the bustling people waiting to gather at the ceremony. She let out a sigh through her nose.

 

“Rapunzel?”

 

The princess turned around and laid her eyes on her best friend and lady-in-waiting.

 

“We’re ready for you,” Cassandra said.

 

Rapunzel nodded and walked toward Cassandra. When she was close enough, her friend placed a hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel pulled her into a hug.

 

“I wish we didn’t have to do this,” the princess muttered. “I wish he were-“

 

“Wishing isn’t going to bring him back, Rapunzel,” Cassandra gently reminded her. “He saved us, and that’s what we should focus on tonight. Celebrating him as well as mourning.”

 

Rapunzel pulled away and nodded, wiping away a tear.

 

“You’re right.” She took Cassandra’s hand. “C’mon. Wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

 

Cassandra gave a small nod, and the two walked down to the castle grounds. Eugene was there, waiting with a few light blue lanterns in hand. When he spotted the girls, he smiled his best.

 

“There you two are,” he said, trying to be cheery. Rapunzel gave him a small smile. Eugene’s smile faltered a little as he cast his eyes down at the lanterns. He handed two of them to the girls. They took the lanterns from him, and Rapunzel observed hers.

 

Black and white designs decorated the paper. The dark kingdom’s emblem stood out the most. Rapunzel remembered the first time seeing it when they met Adira. That felt like a thousand years ago. Rapunzel gently gripped the lantern and took a deep breath.

 

“I’m ready,” she announced.

 

The two nodded, and they made their way to the city. The citizens bowed as they passed by and fell into step behind them. All were holding the same sort of blue lantern as the trio, all with black and white designs. Rapunzel looked around at the people following them. In the dim light of twilight, she spotted Lance and Hookfoot. She looked over her other shoulder and saw her father, mother and Quirin. From what she could best see in the dim lighting, it looked like her parents were comforting the earl of Old Corona. The captain of the guard rode on Maximus beside them. Rapunzel turned away and focused on the path in front of her.

 

It was very quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the people’s footsteps and the crickets that loudly played their song. Torches were lit as the night approached and illuminated their path. They crossed over the bridge and into the countryside. The parade didn’t stop until they reached a statue. Eugene and Cassandra quietly directed the crowd to surround it along with the guards. Once everyone was gathered, Rapunzel took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

 

“We gather here tonight not only to mourn the loss of a friend, but also to celebrate a hero. Yes, he was known to be…dangerous and unstable, and he did awful things but only because he was scared and desperate. However, we are not gathered here to remember the bad things he’s done, but rather the good. He knew the risks and consequences, and yet he pressed on and gave his life to save many. By doing so, he redeemed himself of all his crimes and will forever more be remembered not as a criminal, but as Corona’s hero.”

 

Rapunzel held out her lantern.

 

“For Varian.”

 

Everyone held out their lanterns, too.

 

“For Varian,” they echoed.

 

Rapunzel pulled out a match and flint. She rubbed them together and lit the match. She touched the flame to the wick, and the yellow flame turned to blue. She blew out the flame on the match and held up the lantern. She let go of it and allowed it to float up. Soon, more blue flames were lit in the hundreds of lanterns and were released. Eugene went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

 

“An amazing speech,” he whispered into her ear. Rapunzel smiled up at him and leaned against his chest.

 

They watched at the blue lights floated up and away, signifying the memories that’ll never be forgotten.

 

In the woods nearby, a figure stood, watching the event with tears in his eyes. A soft rustling sounded behind him, and he quickly wiped the tears away.

 

“Ready to go, kid?”

 

He turned to the tall woman and nodded.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

She, too, nodded and then smiled. They turned away from the ceremony and headed into the forest. The boy looked over his shoulder one last time at the princess, his heart heavy.

 

“I’ll be back, Rapunzel,” he murmured. “And I’ll explain everything to you. I promise.”


End file.
